warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Sun(TNC)
Lineart by My lonley wolf, is minorly edited and filled in by: Rowan Prologue A silver tom sat in the darkness, his claws scraping on a rock that he was sitting on. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Above him, the moon glowed and turned the land around him bright silver. Its light was bright and illuminated his cold, dark brown eyes. He had darker gray paws, tail-tip, and ears and a light gray nose. In the light, you could just see through him, him being translucent, Suddenly, the tom pricked him ears and turned around to see five cats padding towards the rock where he was sitting, some carrying prey, others were empty-pawed. A black and white she-cat stepped forward, dropping her prey into a small divot in the ground at the foot of the rock. She stepped back as a gray-and-white she-cat and a black and silver tom to lay more prey in the divot. She looked up at the silver tom on the rock. "I trust no cat has approached the Moonpool, Moon?" she asked. "Of course," the silver tom narrowed his eyes, "I would never fail. These clan cat cowards..." But he blinked his eyes and looked back at the black and white she-cat. "Star, you have the night off. You may rest, you too, Day, Night." He added to the other cats who had returned with prey. Star nodded, and she and the other two cats left. Moon then turned to the remaining three cats. "Sun, report on WindClan?" A golden she-cat with a brown stripe down her back blinked and stepped forward. "WindClan is still the only clan with a leader. Sadly, Onestar is still strong. I overheard their medicine cat saying he has three lives left." Moon shook his head. "That clan will give us trouble. What about RiverClan, Sky?" "RiverClan is still weak, no apparent leader, and prey running low. They seem to be the weakest." a blue-gray tom meowed. "Very well." Moon nodded. "I myself know that ThunderClan is the same as always- strong but out of hope. Star gave me her report on ShadowClan before she left." Sun, the golden and brown she-cat, stepped right to the foot of the rock and looked up at Moon. "Brother, I wish to keep an eye on ThunderClan. You have enough trouble keeping track of both ThunderClan and the Moonpool, I beg to watch ThunderClan." Moon narrowed his eyes. "Sun, why do you want to watch over ThunderClan so badly?" Sun didn't back down. "I merely wish to save you the trouble of being in two places at once." Moon thought for a moment, then nodded. "Night can watch over WindClan for you." Chapter 1 "Junekit, wait up!" a gray tabby she-cat stopped and waited for her littermates, Firekit and Honeykit, to catch up. They were climbing a pile of rocks that lead to a tiny tunnel that only snakes could fit in, and Junekit couldn't wait to explore it! "I hate this idea." Honeykit muttered, dragging her paws as she followed Firekit and Junekit up the rocks. "We're going to get bitten by snakes and die." "Nothing's going to happen to us, Honeykit." Firekit rolled his eyes and raced ahead of Junekit. "I don't wanna get bitten by snakes, guys." Honeykit mewed, "I'm going back to the nursery." Junekit raced backwards to block off Honeykit's path. "No you aren't!" Junekit mewed, "You'll just go tell momma what we're doing 'cause you're a tattletale!" Honeykit growled, but in her kit voice it sounded weird, unnatural, and even amusing. "We're four moons old, Junekit! We shouldn't be so immature as to run into danger blindly!" Junekit huffed and flicked her tail. She turned and raced back up the pile to meet Firekit near the top. "Suit yourself!" she called behind her, anger in her voice. Honeykit sighed and skipped down the pile and into camp. She saw the warriors about their daily business; Cinderheart and Dovewing were sitting in the sun, sharing tongues while Cinderheart's kits, Leafkit and Lionkit, played with Lilypaw and Seedpaw, Jayfeather was talking with Lionblaze about a scratch the golden warrior had received while hunting, warriors were getting ready to leave for sunhigh patrol, and Thornclaw was leading a hunting patrol out the thorn tunnel. Honeykit flicked her golden ear as a fly buzzed at her. There was only about one moon left of Greenleaf before Leaf-fall came. That meant that soon Honeykit and her littermates would be apprentices. "What were you doing up there, Honeykit?" Dovewing asked, racing over to her kit. "There was a snake tunnel at the top of that rock pile and Junekit wanted me to see it." Honeykit explained, cleaning the rock dust from her fur. Dovewing frowned, then took off up the rock pile. She returned a few minutes later, herding Junekit and Firekit down to the camp. "Don't you ever do something so reckless again!" Dovewing was lecturing them. When they reached the bottom where Honeykit was waiting, Dovewing mewed, "Now, back to the nursery, all of you, and you're not allowed out into camp again until tomorrow!" The three littermates padded back to the nursery, well aware that Dovewing was keeping an eye on them to make sure they were following her orders. When they slipped into the nursery, Junekit turned on Honeykit and hissed, "This is all your fault! I knew you'd tell her! You're no fun!" then she stalked over to her nest and lay down. Honeykit sighed again and padded off to the far corner of the nursery. There she grabbed a bit of moss from Daisy's nest rolled it into ball, then sat playing with it between her two forepaws. Junekit had a bit of a temper with her, and always had. Suddenly, Honeykit heard something. It sounded like a call for help. She raced to the nursery entrance and poked her head out to see the entire camp on their paws, racing towards a spot on the rock cliff. There hung a tiny, golden kit with a brown stripe down its back. It was clinging to the rock for its life, for it could never survive the fall. Chapter 2 She heard a rustle beside her and a flash of ginger fur. "Firekit, you won't be able to do anything!" she called after her brother, but he had already disappeared into the thorn tunnel out of camp. Honeykit wondered if she should follow him, but Junekit had knocked her backwards as ran after him. Winded, Honeykit tried to stand up, but was distracted as a ginger tabby pelt appeared on the cliff beside the little kit. "Firekit!" Dovewing gasped, racing to the very foot of the cliff and placing her front paws on the rock as if she could climb it. "What are you doing?" Firekit ignored his mother, and reached down. He grabbed the young she-kit by the scruff and tried to yank her up. However, he was too weak. He was trying his best to pull her up, but was slowly slipping towards the edge. "Firekit!" Honeykit gasped. She stood and raced towards the cliff. She jumped on Dovewing's head and flung herself at the cliff, but slid down, landing hard on the ground at her mother's feet. Dovewing quickly grabbed Honeykit and wrapped her tail around her. Honeykit looked up and saw that Junekit had joined Firekit, grabbing the little unknown she-kit's tail and helping him pull her up. After a few seconds, the little she-cat was safe on solid ground. "Spiderleg!" Lionblaze turned to the black tom, "go help them down to camp." Chapter 3 Firekit helped the strange she-cat walk as they followed Spiderleg back to camp. She seemed to have a broken paw, and couldn't make it on her own. Junekit was helping from the other side, letting her lean on her gray tabby shoulder. "Who are you?" Firekit asked. "I....I...." the little kit murmured, unable to speak from shock. She gulped, then took a breath and continued speaking, "I lost my mother. I was looking for h-her, t-then I f-fell." "It's okay now." Junekit told the kit, licking her on the head. The little she-kit nodded, then turned back to Firekit. "You're brave, really brave." "I am?" Firkeit asked, genuinely surprised. "Yes, you saved me." the she-cat's eyes weren't admiring; they were.... how to explain it? They seemed evil, but how could such a harmless kit be evil? Jayfeather examined the tiny kit, making sure she had no injuries. After feeling around her injured leg, the gray tabby tom stood meowed, "She's unhurt, excluding that she's dislocated her shoulder." "Good." Lionblaze looked at the little kit. They were in the medicine cat den, and Ferncloud was sitting in the shadows. She seemed to have taken it upon herself to look after every kit and queen she laid eyes on. Jayfeather turned and padded into the herb store, rustling through the leaves and other various herbs to find something. Lionblaze sat and looked at the kit, who seemed very drowsy and blinked very slowly. "Sleepy after your ordeal?" Lionblaze asked her. "Yes." the little kit sighed. Was it just Lionblaze, or was she unusually comfortable around this strange clan? "What's your name, little kit?" Ferncloud piped up, padding over to sit beside the kit. "I'm Sun-er..." it seemed the kit faltered with her words, and paused for a moment. After some thought, she meowed, "Sun...light! My name is Sunlight." Lionblaze blinked in surprise. She needed to think about what her name was? Jayfeather re-entered with a poppy head. He shook out a few tiny, black seeds and meowed, "Eat only one. More than that might be too strong for a kit." "What will it do?" Sunlight asked, leaning down and sniffing the little seeds. "It will numb the pain and help you sleep." Jayfeather responded, talking through the poppy head in his mouth. "She might not need more help getting the sleep, she's almost asleep standing up." Ferncloud purred. Lionblaze stood. "I'd better be going. I wanted to go on Sunhigh patrol." the golden tom turned and left the Medicine den. Chapter 4 "Lionblaze should be leader." Dovewing meowed, flicking her tail back and forth as she sat in the sunlight. She was talking with Cinderheart, who was also sunning herself. Beside them was Honeykit, lying on her back with her paws curled over her belly. "Me too." Cinderheart stretched out her gray pelt, then looked at the other kits, playing happily in the camp. "Too bad StarClan hasn't given any signs." Dovewing sighed. Honeykit drown out the conversation, listening to the squirrels outside camp, happily nipping away at the shells of nuts, trying to crack them. There was even one squirrel sitting on the cliff right in front of Honeykit, sitting on its hind legs while it bit at the walnut it was holding in its front paws. "I wish I could hunt." Honeykit sighed suddenly. "You will be able to, soon." Dovewing meowed, rolling over. "You're already four moons old! Two more and you can hunt to your heart's content." "At least you're smart and don't try to go after foxes when you're a little kit." Cinderheart giggled as Jayfeather padded past. The Medicine cat ignored her, padding off to his den. Cinderheart rolled her eyes and stood, stretching one leg at a time. "Can't be lazy all day. I should go out on a patrol or something while the kits are distracted." "I'll come, too." Dovewing meowed, standing also. Honeykit rolled over onto her belly and stood. She watched Lionkit, Leafkit, Junekit, and Firekit playing in the camp for awhile. Firekit leaped at Leafkit, rolling her over and placing one strong paw on her belly, pinning her down. However, Leafkit easily broke free and counter-attacked by smacking his ears with her forepaws. Honeykit suddenly realized that Sunlight was missing. That kit was so young! She could get hurt if she had gotten out of camp! Her heart slowed with Honeykit spotted the golden she-cat sitting on a small ledge near the Highledge. I'd better get her down she hurts herself. Honeykit thought. She climbed the rock pile and pulled herself up onto Highledge. She carefully lowered herself onto the narrow ledge where Sunlight was sitting, paws curled underneath her fur and tail curled around her. Once she reached the tiny kit, Sunlight looked up and meowed, "Hello, Honeykit. What are you doing up here?" "I could ask you the same thing." Honeykit frowned sternly, "Come on, we should get down off here before we hurt ourselves." Sunlight looked back down at the four other kits below, play-fighting. "I can't be hurt. I'm nothing but mist." Honeykit blinked in confusion and surprise. The confusion was because the statement clearly didn't make sense, and the surprise because the kit had said it in a such a serious-un-kit-like tone. It sounded almost mature. "Excuse me?" Honeykit meowed. "You're very smart, Honeykit." Sunlight focused her gaze on Honeykit again, staring so hard it was as if she was trying to see her soul. "I'm sure you prize your intelligence above all other things. It makes you special, and will help you become a very good warrior one day." "Thanks... I think." "I'm sure that if anything happened to your intelligence, you would feel... terrible." Suddenly, Honeykit froze with fear. As she said the last word, Sunlight's mouth twitched into a sinister smile. Not only that, it seemed as if she was growing, quickly becoming a much older she-cat. "What is this?" Honeykit screeched, stepping backwards and just barely managing not to fall off the ledge. She noticed with fear that it was a long drop- and that nobody from below could hear her. They were even far above Highledge. Instead of responding, Sunlight leaped at Honeykit as if she was going to attack her. Honeykit closed her eyes and tensed. Chapter 5 Junekit pounced at Lionkit, knocking him off his paws and tumble into the fresh-kill pile. She purred with laughter as he stood, a small mouse on his head. He shook his head, dislodging the mouse, then pounced at Junekit. "Revenge!" he mewed, pinning her down. "You'll never win, villain!" Junekit rolled over and slipped out from underneath Lionkit. She stood in a quick blur and flung herself into his side. He fell on the ground, winded. But it didn't last for long. He stood and balanced on his hind legs while he pummeled Junekit with his forepaws. Junekit dropped onto all fours and crouched there, letting Lionkit hit her repeatedly with his forepaws. After awhile, Lionkit let his guard down, and she pushed up with her hind legs, sending him flying backwards. She raced over to where he lay, laughing, and pinned him down two forepaws on his belly. "That was a good move." Lionkit purred with laughter. "I thought I had you before, after the prey thing." "I never give up hope!" Junekit mewed, and she let Lionkit up and they continued their play-fight. Honeykit blinked open her eyes in surprise. What was she doing up here? She didn't remember climbing up to the ledge... Oh well. The small pale-gray she-cat hopped off and onto Highledge, then made her way down to the camp. Once she got there, she noticed a strange golden she-kit sitting beside the cliff wall, flicking her tail back and forth- and staring straight at Honeykit. Honeykit padded over to the kit. "Who are you?" she asked her. "You don't remember me?" the kit asked, "I'm Sunlight, your brother saved me from falling off that cliff." "Really?" Honeykit was stunned. How could she forget something like that? Sunlight nodded. "Yes." Honeykit walked away, a confused look on her face. If she had had eyes in her tail, she would have seen that as she walked away, Sunlight got a sinister smile. Sun hated being treated like a kit. Of course, technically, she was a kit, but that was no excuse for treating her like a mindless kitten! She smirked as she watched Honeykit walk off, looking confused. One done, two to go. she thought. She was going after the kits because she had been snooping around in StarClan, and had overheard something important about these particular kits. She hadn't told Moon or any of the other Mist Cats, she wanted to keep it a secret until the threat was taken care of. But she wouldn't kill them, it wasn't her style. Then she suddenly noticed the sun going down. Uh-oh! I'd better go report to Moon! The golden-and-brown she-cat stood and slipped out of camp, unnoticed. Or so she thought. Chapter 6 Junekit rolled over and pinned down Leafkit. As she looked up, she suddenly noticed her sister, looking confused and worried. "Hold on , Leafkit. I'll be right back." the gray tabby she-cat meowed, then let Leafkit up and padded up to Honeykit. "What's wrong, Honeykit?" she asked the pale gray she-cat. To Junekit's surprise, he sister jumped back and her fur bristled. "Who are you?" Honeykit asked, sliding out her claws. "What's wrong with you, Honeykit?" Junekit demanded, "I'm your sister!" Honeykit stood and her fur flattened. She blinked in surprise. "Sis... Sister?" "Yes. Are you okay?" Junekit padded over to Honeykit and ran her paws over her head, looking to see if there were any cuts in her head. "I'm fine." Honeykit sighed, then turned and padded into the nursery. Junekit frowned. What was going on with her? "Dovewing, have you noticed something strange about Honeykit?" Junekit asked her mother. She and Dovewing were in the Elder's Den, Firekit, Lionkit, and Leafkit too, listening to Sandstorm's story of how Firestar had saved her life in a battle with RiverClan when she was an apprentice. "She does seem a bit... confused." Dovewing sighed, gazing out the den to see Honeykit sitting beside the Fresh-kill pile and staring at the sky. "Should Jayfeather have a look at her?" Junekit wondered. "I asked, but he said she seemed fine when he looked at her." "Excuse me," Sandstorm snapped, "you asked to hear a story and now you're all in your own world! Did you want to hear me speak or not?" "Sorry, Sandstorm. Go on." "What are we talking about?" Graystripe, a gray elder, had just padded in with a big vole in his jaws. "The battle by the gorge, when I was just an apprentice. Right after you and Firestar were returning from saving WindClan?" Sandstorm meowed. "Er... I'm not going to join in." Graystripe turned and carried his Fresh-kill to the back of the den and ate alone. "A bit of a sore subject with him." Sandstorm muttered, then continued, "So, I was fighting with this strong RiverClan warrior, and we were rolling towards the edge-" "AHHHHH!" a sudden screech ripped through the air. Junekit bolted out of the den to see Honeykit cowering beside the Nursery. Bumblestripe was looking confused. He had a squirrel in his jaws- Junekit guessed that he had been trying to give her some fresh-kill, but she had not recognized him like earlier. "Honeykit!" Junekit raced over to her sister, "It's okay! It's just Bumblestripe, our father, remember?" "I-I... waaa!" Honeykit cried, covering her head with her paws, "I don't remember anything!" Chapter 7 Sun smiled evilly as she watched Honeykit break down. Her misson wasn't done yet- that she-kit was just one out of many ThunderClan cats she had to destroy. As she was about to pad into the Nursery, she spotted Lionblaze. Hm... the great Lionblaze. Rumored that he could never be defeated in battle. If he couldn't ever battle again, it would make all seem hopeless, especially because he seemed to be the natural leader of this terrible clan... Firekit, Junekit, Lionkit, and Leafkit sat beneath the Highledge. Leafkit stared up at the empty ledge and sighed. "Lionkit and I are old enough to be apprentices, but we can't until there's a Leader to give us our official names." Junekit flexed her claws. "I hate Moon! How dare he attack the clans when we are weak!" "I wanna be an apprentice." came a small voice. All four kits turned around to see Sunlight, flicking her brown tail. "You're too young," Junekit meowed nicely, "Even if we had a Leader." Junekit watched Sunlight, who stared up at the Highledge. Above, Lionblaze sat on Highledge, watching the horizon. Did Junekit imagine it, or did a look of fierce joy spread over the kit's face when she spotted the golden warrior? "Then I'll just have to be leader!" the golden kit dashed off, climbing the rockpile quickly. Junekit chased after the kit, followed by Firekit and Leafkit. Lionkit stayed below, as if ready to catch Sunlight if she fell. Sunlight reached the ledge, pushing past the surprised Lionblaze quickly. She came to a stop on the ledge in front of the warrior and called, "I am Sunstar, leader of the clan!" However, upon reaching the edge of the ledge, Sunlight slipped and plummeted down into camp. Lionblaze, being the closest and realizing that Sunlight would be too big for his son to catch, leaped after her. He grabbed her by the scruff and flipped over in midair so she was on his belly. However, as he neared the ground, his hind paw hit a rock and he twisted. He put his front paws out to catch his fall- There was a huge thud and a crack. Sunlight rolled away from the golden warrior who lay motionless on the ground. They all gasped, but the first cat to his side was Jayfeather. The medicine cat placed his ear to his brother's chest. "He's still, alive, just unconscious. It looks like he's broken both his forelegs, though. Let's get him in the Medicine Den." Jayfeather turned and trotted towards his den, Dovewing and Cinderheart running up to carry Lionblaze to the Medicine Den. As everyone sat around in jaw-gaping silence, Junekit could have sworn she saw a smug grin on Sunlight's face. Chapter 8 "We can't wait for StarClan any longer." Bumblestripe said, talking with the Elders and Senior Warriors. "I'm afraid I agree." Spiderleg said, twitching his black tail nervously. "We should at least send the warrior we think should be leader." Thornclaw meowed. "If StarClan isn't happy, they just won't give whoever it is their lives." Birchfall mewed. "Then we should decide who will be the next leader." Graystripe said. "I'll be leader!" came a joking voice. They looked down to see that Lionkit had snuck into their group. "Lionkit! Get back here!" Cinderheart snapped, racing after her kit. "Sorry, guys." Cinderheart meowed, grabbing Lionkit by the scruff and taking him away. the group of elders and senior warriors stared off after the golden kit that looked so much like his father. "Lionblaze would have made a great leader." Birchfall meowed. "If only he hadn't fallen..." They all glanced towards the Medicine Den, where they knew Lionblaze was. After thoroughly looking him over, Jayfeather had decided that the golden warrior might never walk again. One foreleg was broken in four places, and it would never be repaired enough for him to run and hunt like he used to. "I know who should be leader." Sandstorm meowed eventually. "Graystripe." The gray elder blinked in confusion. "Me? But I'm an elder!" Sandstorm just blinked right back at Graystripe. "You can still hunt, and you can still battle. You retired because of your grief, and you know it." Graystripe looked down at his paws. "Maybe, but I am old." "Graystripe, you're the only one of us who has actually run a clan before." Sandstorm pointed out. "Back in the old forest, when Firestar and I went on that quest, you ran the clan for moons." "I agree." Dustpelt meowed, appearing from the Elder's Den behind them. "I've known Graystripe my whole life, and I know he can run a clan." "Then it's decided." Thornclaw meowed, turning to leave. "Graystripe will be leader. Now, I'm going to hunt, any one want to come with me?" Chapter 9 Firekit purred as he lay next to Leafkit. They were sunning themselves, tired after play-fighting. They watched a battle patrol with Graystripe in the middle heading out, trying to get to the Moonpool. The sun felt warm, and there was not a care in the world. "When I'm an apprentice, I'm going to take on all of ShadowClan." Leafkit meowed. "And I'll win." "No you won't, not if I take them all down first!" Firekit purred. Leafkit swatted Firekit, and the two got up and started play-fighting again. After a few moments of tumbling and growling, Firekit had the tabby she-cat pinned down. "I win!" Firekit meowed. Leafkit wriggle out from underneath her friend and meowed, "Maybe I would be a better Medicine Cat." she meowed. "I can't fight that well." Firekit felt his belly go hollow. "That's just because you haven't been trained that much yet. You just need to work hard." "No, I think being a Medicine cat is more for me." Leafkit stood on her hind legs and fell onto the ground, letting the sun warm her belly fur. Firekit frowned. There was nothing he could about it right now. Sun was watching from not far away, and purred with evilness as she saw had badly Firekit reacted to Leafkit wanting to be a Medicine Cat. She had another idea. Leafkit was curled in the Nursery, alone. Firekit was out playing with Lionkit and Junekit, den Honeykit was walking around in circles outside, babbling to herself. "Oh, hello, Sunlight." Leafkit meowed, watching the golden-and-brown she-kit pad in. "Don't you want to play with the other kits?" "Why don't you?" Sunlight asked. Leafkit sighed. "I just needed some time to think." She was silent for several moments, then looked back up at Sunlight. "Did you need anything?" "No, just wanted to....talk." Sunlight meowed, padding over to Leafkit and plopping down in the nest beside her on the last word. "Do you want to be a warrior when you grow up?" Leafkit smiled, but gazed suspiciously at the little kit. "No, I think I'd be a better Medicine cat. My uncle is one and my grandmother was one." "Well, I personally think you should be a Medicine Cat." Sunlight meowed, folding her paws under her. "The whole clan will respect you for your connection to StarClan and your knowledge of herbs, you get to tlak to cats from other clans, and you'd be protecting your clan from sickness and death." Leafkit thought about it. "You're right. It would be pretty cool to be a Medicine Cat." Chapter 10 Graystripe, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Bumblestripe and Hazeltail all padded into the forest. They were leading a battle patrol to the Moonpool, just in case that rogue, Moon, attacked again. "It seems normal so far." Thornclaw commented, gazing around at the trees. "I don't hear or smell anything." "But he's nothing, does he even have a scent?" Hazeltail asked. A shiver passed through the group. If they couldn't smell or hear this enemy until he wanted them to, there was no way to beat him. Scary thoughts began to pass through their minds- what if they were left without a leader forever, what if they were cut off from StarClan forever? They approached the stream, wary and full of fear. This isn't good. Graystripe thought, We are afraid of our own territory. They were now getting close to the Moonpool. Suddenly, Graystripe felt claws slicing through his back. Flipping around, he saw Thornclaw attacking him from behind. Shaking the warrior off, Graystripe jumped back. The patrol had started fighting itself, Birchfall and Thornclaw against Bumblestripe and Hazeltail. "It's Moon." Graystripe whispered to himself. He must be possessing them, somehow. Taking his chance at the distraction, He pelted into the cavern that held the Moonpool. Thornclaw tried to follow him, but Bumblestripe tackled him and pinned him into the ground. Graystripe padded up to the pool. He stared into its silvery surface. He knew he didn't have time to dawdle, but he couldn't help the grief he felt. He was going to take his best friend's place as leader now. He knew he could never replace Firestar, but he still felt as though he was trying to. The call of pain from behind him made him remember the predicament and he quickly laid down beside the pool. He drifted off to sleep quickly. Chapter 11 "Graystripe... Graystripe..." a voice was calling him. He opened his eyes, to find nine cats he loved surround him in StarClan's meadows. "Graystripe!" The voice was now oh, so familiar. "Firestar! I missed you so much!" The friends touched noses, and then the ceremony took place. "Graystripe, it's time. With this life, I give you bravery. Use it well to protect our Clan, and to be brave in the face of danger. Fare well, my friend, I will be watching." A searing pain, a fire ripped through Graystripe’s body, but it felt so powerful; it filled him with strength. Firestar stepped back, and let the next cat step forth. The one cat Graystripe missed the most. "Silverstream! Oh, I-I-I, I love you, I've missed you, I-" She smiled happily. "I am always watching, my love. I miss you too, and I am so proud. With this life I give you love, use it to care for your Clan, and Millie and your kits. Always know I am happy for you, and will love you forever." This life felt gentle, spreading through him like warm sun, but growing until it was burning, burning, almost painful. His heart twisted as she stepped away again, and let their daughter forwards. "With this life, father, I give you compassion. Use it wisely to be good to the elders of your Clan, and to those who are not as strong as you." This life started warmly, just as Silverstream's had, but then filled him with joy, a warm happiness. Next stepped forwards his mother. "Oh, my son I am proud of you. With this life I give you justice. Use it to judge fairly those who have done wrong, and the actions of others. You will be a fine leader." This life felt like he was tearing in two, and fire was pouring into him. He gritted his teeth, and as the pain resided, his father cam to give his life. "Graystripe, you will be a great leader of ThunderClan. And with this life, I give you mentoring. Teach your Clan, as you learn to lead. Use your gift well." This life felt like ice, and then like he was frozen, freezing, and breaking. Lionheart came next. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to be loyal to yourself and your Clan in times of need." Claws were raking his body, so it felt. Tearing him apart. The next cat was unexpected, Graystripe gasped, it was Ravenpaw. "My friend, how did this happen? How is Barley?" The black and white cat smiled; he looked old. "I was old, Graystripe. Barley is gone too. The barn is now looked after by younger cats. My kits. But that is a story for another time. With this life I give you faith. Use it well to have faith in those who trust you, and always have faith in us. It was nice to see you again, old friend." As he stepped back, a spasm ripped through his body, leaving him weak. Another of the cats he loved came next, walking as if her legs had never been broken. "My father, I give you tireless energy with this life. Use it well to guide your Clan again and again, and to carry out your duties with fire." Shaking, Graystripe accepted the fiery glow that came with this life. Oh, the final one he thought. It was Bluestar. "With this life I give you protection. Use it to care for all you hold dear, as a mother would care for her kits, and as a leader should care for his Clan." The final life felt like a burst of energy, and Graystripe felt strong. Firestar spoke once more. "I hail you by your new name, Graystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. We are proud of you, and we are always watching. Go with strength, my friend." StarClan chanted his name, and Graystar knew he would lay down his lives for his Clan. He awoke, tired, but one thought was clear in his mind''. I am Graystar''. Chapter 12 "Something strange is going on around here." Dovewing meowed. She, Millie and Ferncloud were gossiping beside the fresh-kill pile. "I know, first Brambleclaw's death, then Moon, then the kits started acting strange..." Ferncloud trailed off, poking at her mouse with a claw. "I'm worried about Honeykit." Dovewing meowed, turning to look at the nursery where Honeykit was hiding, barely poking her nose out. Junekit was saying something to her, trying to convince her to come out, but was successful. Leafkit and Firekit were talking, Firekit looking miserable and Leafkit looking excited. Lionkit padded over. "Has anyone seen mom?" he asked Dovewing. "She went to talk with Jayfeather, she wants to know if Leafkit can be his apprentice." Dovewing meowed. Lionkit nodded in thanks then raced off towards the Medicine Den. The three she-cat watched him go. "He's probably worried about the rest of the kits." Dovewing meowed, "He's so much like his father. I hope Lionblaze will be okay." Graystar raced along the stream, hoping to catch up to the patrol before anything bad happened. Soon, he came to a dead stop. He smelled blood. Up ahead, he saw five shapes. As he got closer, he saw a horribly familiar silver tom. It was Moon! "You slipped past me." the mist-like cat growled. He was drenched in blood, and so were the other four. The rest of the patrol was all laying, motionless on the ground. Graystar tensed with fear that they were dead. The last thing they needed was more deaths. "There will not be another to get to your precious Moonpool." Moon continued. He grinned evilly at the four bodies on the ground. "That it your punishment." Then he was gone. Graystar raced back to camp. Chapter 13 Junekit was still trying to calm Honeykit. What had gotten into all the kits? Leafkit suddenly decided to become a Medicine Cat, Honeykit couldn't remember anything, and Firekit had suddenly gotten depressed. Suddenly, Junekit heard a chuckling. Turning around, she saw Sunlight watching. There was something wrong with that kit. Suddenly, it dawned on her. Honeykit losing her memory, Firekit getting depressed, Lionblaze getting hurt, it all seemed to happen when Sunlight was near. Could this kit be causing this? "I'm gonna fix this." Junekit promised to no one in particular. "I'm going to fix everything." Epilogue Graystar sat on Highledge. As the clan gathered below, he began speaking. "I bring with me good news and bad news." he meowed, "I have received my nine lives and my name, ThunderClan is no longer without a leader!" A few cats cheered, but there was too much depression and tension for them to be truly happy. "However, Moon attacked our patrol." Graystar's eyes flicked towards the Medicine Den. "Thornclaw, Hazeltail and Birchfall are dead. Bumblestripe is alive, but is very weak and injured badly." There were shouts of grief, especially from Dovewing. Birchfall was her father, and Bumblestripe was her mate. She had a good chance of losing both. "I do bring more good news, however!" Graystar called, "Junekit, Honeykit, Firekit, Lionkit and Leafkit, please step forward." The five kits stepped forward, whispering excitedly. "Junekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Junepaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart. I hope Brightheart will pass down all she knows to you." Graystar meowed. Junepaw nodded and touched noses with Brightheart. "Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Spiderleg. I hope Spiderleg will pass down all he knows to you. "Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows to you. "Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. I will be your mentor." All apprentices touched noses with their mentors, Graystar jumping down to touch noses with Lionpaw. Then, Graystar continued. "I have one thing to announce. Leafkit," He turned to the small she-cat. "You will be the apprentice of Jayfeather." The clan cheered, then dispersed. Firepaw sat, staring at Leafkit with sadness in his eyes. Sighing so quietly that he was the only one who heard, he meowed, "What's the point?" As everyone padded away, Sunlight sat there, smiling evilly. "We're so close, Moon." she meowed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction